Eu Tentei
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Uma pequena continuação da cena em que Jackson e April saem da terapia no episódio 12.11.


Jackson e April saíram da sala da terapeuta em absoluto silêncio. Na consulta de hoje ela pediu para que falassem sobre o que vinham incomodando-os, e novamente chegaram ao impasse: April indo para Jordânia por duas vezes e deixando-o aqui sozinho.

Ele não conseguia entender o motivo das duas viagens, e ela repetia inúmeras e inúmeras vezes que precisava daquilo para salvar a si mesma.

Jackson continuava sem entender.

No final, a terapeuta voltou a pedir para que evitassem transar enquanto faziam terapia, o contato sexual poderia atrapalhar seus pensamentos e seu foco em salvar o relacionamento deles.

– Ela não disse isso. – April disse, quando Jackson voltou a relembrá-la das palavras da terapeuta.

– Disse, sim. – Jackson respondeu, meio irritado.

– Quando? – April questionou.

– Está falando há três semanas... – ambos apertaram o alarme para destravar o carro. Ocasionando, claro, no automóvel ainda trancado – Não devíamos estar transando.

– Não acho que a vida sexual seja o nosso problema.

– Não é problema, mas interfere.

– Interfere no quê? – ela voltou a questionar, olhando-o por cima do carro e esperando para poder entrar – Você está ouvindo o que quer.

– Ouço o que nossa terapeuta disse, mas você, não. Parece até que estivemos em sessões diferentes.

– Isso é ofensivo. – ela resmungou, enquanto, de novo, tentavam destravar o carro ao mesmo tempo.

– Ofensivo é você ignorar...

– Não estou ignorando nada. – ela o interrompeu.

– Você não assume responsabilidade – Jackson desabafou – Nunca se desculpa por nada.

– Peço desculpas o tempo todo. – ela se defendeu, ainda tentando entrar no carro.

– Não pelo que é importante. – ele a encarou.

– Pelo que preciso pedir desculpas, Jackson? – ela perguntou – Estou aqui e estou tentando. Quero fazer isso dar certo. – ela sustentou seu olhar, e ele podia ver a tristeza em seu rosto. April se afastou do carro, voltando a apertar o controle. Ao mesmo tempo que Jackson, _de novo._

– Pare! Não toque nele! – ele pediu, irritado. Ela se afastou, levantando as mãos em sinal de redenção. Jackson apertou o controle, finalmente, abrindo o carro.

– Desculpe! – ela pediu, abrindo a porta e entrando.

Jackson apertou os lábios, irritado, entrando logo em seguida. Ela olhava pela janela, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Não sabia mais o que fazer para que pudessem se entender, ele havia se fechado completamente para ela e aquilo doía.

As esperanças de que pudesse salvar seu casamento, a cada dia que passava, diminuía ainda mais.

– April... – ele tentou pegar sua mão, mas ela se desvencilhou.

– Eu não sei o que você quer de mim. – ela disse, agora o encarando, e Jackson pode ver os olhos brilhando de lágrimas – Sinceramente, você quer tentar a terapia? Você realmente quer salvar o nosso casamento?

– Você acha que não? – riu, incrédulo – Acha que estou fazendo o quê? Brincando? – questionou, irritado.

– Eu não sei o que acho, pois ao mesmo tempo que te vejo compenetrando, também te vejo não ligando pra isso. – deu de ombros e ele continuava encarando-a incrédulo, sem dizer nada – Vamos pra casa! – pediu, voltando a encarar a janela.

Jackson bufou, colocou a chave na ignição e ligou o carro, engatando ré para sair da vaga.

O caminho do consultório até o apartamento foi em completo silêncio, April só abria a boca para cantarolar alguma música que tocava no rádio, e ele bufava internamente.

– Se quiser comer tem que comprar, não tive tempo de ir ao supermercado fazer compras. – ela comentou sem olhá-lo, quando se aproximavam do bairro em que moravam.

– Você vai querer? – perguntou, mirando-a. April sentiu que Jackson a encarava e encontrou seu olhar, era como se pedisse uma trégua.

– Se você for comprar. – ela tentou sorrir, mas não sabia ao certo se havia conseguido.

Ela queria tanto salvar seu casamento com Jackson, mas não fazia ideia de como fazê-lo. Eles se amavam, isso estava claro e óbvio para os dois, mas um casamento era mais que amor, e eles não conseguiam encontrar os ingredientes que lhes faltavam.

– Ok! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, pegou a mão dela e beijou, colocando-a para descansar em sua coxa.

April se agarrou a este momento, pois estes eram as penas coisas que lhe dava um pouco de paz e sossego.

Eles decidiram por comerem em casa, então Jackson comprou hambúrgueres com batatas fritas e refrigerante.

Como sempre, April comeu apenas a metade do sanduíche e sua batata, deixando que Jackson se encarregasse do resto.

– Vou tomar um banho e me deitar. – ela disse, se levantando da cadeira.

– Também estou indo, vou só organizar a cozinha! – lhe deu um sorriso. Ele sabia o quanto ela odiava uma cozinha desorganizada.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu, devolvendo o sorriso e indo em direção ao quarto.

* * *

Quando Jackson entrou no quarto, April já estava deitada e coberta pelo edredom. Ela havia deixado o abajur, que ficava ao lado da cama dele, aceso.

Ele se encaminhou até o banheiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e escovou os dentes.

Vestiu a calça de moletom que estava em cima do cesto de roupa e foi para cama. April estava de costas para ele, foi inevitável Jackson abraça-la por trás e descansar uma de suas mãos na barriga dela. E também foi inevitável o suspiro que ela deu, se aconchegando ainda mais nele.

– Eu amo você. – ele murmurou.

– Eu também te amo. – ela murmurou de volta, assustando-o.

– Pensei que estava dormindo. – comentou e ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele. Jackson passou uma das mãos em seu rosto, colocando os cabelos detrás da orelha.

– Eu demoro pegar no sono, você sabe. – ele concordou, e ela o abraçou, colando o rosto em seu peito. Ele tinha um cheiro bom de sabonete, e April passou a língua no seu ombro, sugando a gotícula de água que ficou.

– April... – murmurou.

Ela colou sua boca na dele, impedindo que Jackson tentasse pará-la. Quando estavam juntos na cama, era o momento em que sentia que pertenciam um ao outro, e lhe dava forças para continuar tentando salvar o que restou deles.

Jackson retribuiu o beijo, descendo as mãos pelas costas dela até chegar em suas nádegas onde ele apertou.

Sabia que não podiam fazer isso, sabia que era um erro para o relacionamento deles, mas não conseguia evitar. Somente juntos, na cama, em silêncio e se amando é que pareciam terem sido feitos um para o outro.

– Você sabe que não devemos fazer isso... – ele murmurou quando ela subiu em seu colo, retirando a regata que usava e ficando nua da cintura para cima.

– Shiu... – ela o calou com um beijo nos lábios – Só... Só faz amor comigo! – murmurou, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele e ouvindo Jackson suspirar de desejo.

Jackson apertou com força a bunda dela contra seu quadril, encostando nela a sua ereção e a fazendo gemer.

April roçou seus seios rígidos contra o peito quente dele, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa que era. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele que estava em sua bunda e levou até a frente de seu corpo, implorando que ele a tocasse. Jackson afastou a calcinha e o short que ela usava, tocando-a e sentindo o quão molhada ela estava. April gemeu alto, esfregando-se contra os dedos dele.

– Você está tão molhada. – ele murmurou, levando os dedos até a própria boca e lambendo-os. April o encarava com um brilho excitante nos olhos, aguardando que ele voltasse a colocar os dedos em seu centro e a fizesse gozar.

– Por favor. – pediu ao ver que ele demorava propositalmente.

Ele sorriu, e voltou a tocá-la. Quando April chegou ao orgasmo, Jackson a deitou na cama, retirou as roupas que ela ainda usava e sua calça de moletom, se posicionando em cima dela para penetrá-la.

Ela gemeu de surpresa ao senti-lo tão fundo em si, abraçou-o pelo torso, gemendo em seu ouvido. Ele segurava uma das coxas dela que estavam rodeadas em seu quadril, abafava os gemidos em seu pescoço, sentindo-se completo por estar com ela.

Queria que as coisas entre eles fossem fáceis como eram no sexo.

– April! – ele murmurou, penetrando-a com força e rápido, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando e circulando o clitóris dela com desespero.

– Jackson! – ela também gemeu seu nome, em um tom de súplica.

Jackson se deixou cair exausto e suado em cima dela quando gozaram, os corações batiam rápidos, e a respiração de ambos era irregular. Estavam de olhos fechados, curtindo a presença um do outro

April o beijou no ombro quando viu que suas respirações se normalizaram, e Jackson saiu de dentro dela. Ela lhe deu um sorriso apaixonado e ele retribuiu. Se encararam por alguns minutos, antes dela se levantar e ir tomar um banho rápido.

Estava se enrolando na toalha quando ele entrou no banheiro.

– Vou me deitar. – ela comentou, enquanto ele ligava o chuveiro. Ele a encarou e assentiu, sem falar nada. April sentiu o coração se apertar, sem saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Ela sabia que a única conexão que tinham no momento era na cama, e ele parecia tão arrependido de terem quebrado as regras da terapeuta, _de novo_. Suspirou, se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos para pegar no sono.

Jackson demorou mais do que esperava, ele tinha as duas mãos na parede, sustentando seu peso e deixando a água quente escorrer por seu corpo. Precisava achar um jeito de consertar as coisas.

Ele a amava, e a amava muito. Mas a terapia não estava funcionando, pelo menos não para ele. Não do jeito que queria.

Não conseguia entender as duas viagens dela para a Jordânia, e aquilo estava corrompendo-o por dentro. E ele tentou. Tentou entender a dor dela, tentou entender que ela precisava ir para sobreviver, mas não conseguia. A mágoa por April tê-lo deixado sofrer sozinho a perda do filho deles ainda tomava conta de seu coração.

Quando entrou no quarto, podia ouvir a respiração tranquila dela e agora sim ela havia dormido. Se deitou ao seu lado e ficou observando-a dormir. Seu semblante não era sereno, ela parecia preocupada e um pouco infeliz, e foi assim que se deu conta de que não podiam mais fazer isso.

Estavam se machucando, e viver assim era um pesadelo. Tanto pra ele, quanto pra ela.

Uma parte de Jackson a amava intensamente e irrevogavelmente, mas a outra não conseguia perdoá-la, consequentemente não dava para conciliar as duas coisas.

Se virou para o lado, ficando de costas pra ela, decidindo que no outro dia falaria com seu advogado para pedir o divórcio.

Era o mais saudável para eles no momento.

* * *

 _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes._

 **Amar pode doer, amar pode doer às vezes.**


End file.
